<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Energy by Depressedonetime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920120">Puppy Energy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime'>Depressedonetime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Frank is a dog person, Grinding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet play? Kind of, but like literally, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes into heat early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way (implied), Frank Iero/Ray Toro (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Energy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole thing was inspired when a friend and I were talking about Frank Iero acting like a horny untrained dog. And behold, this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frank considered himself the luckiest person he knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every other hybrid he knew was stuck in a place of servitude, oppressed and taken advantage of. He, however, was in an award winning band. The band was highly controversial, because they were the world’s only music group with a hybrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My Chemical Romance was an inspiration to so many people. To hybrids, who wanted to be free, to human activists, who spent their lives protesting for hybrid rights. Frank had done a lot of interviews alone about what it was like being in such a powerful position for ‘someone like him.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dog ears or not, he was a person, and that offended him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank had a reputation for trying to be perfect. No one expected much of him, so he tried to go above and beyond their expectations. He jumped around onstage, playing his fucking heart out, trying to impress not just the audience, but his band. He knew they loved him and treated him as an equal, but there was an irrational fear in the back of his mind that they’d get annoyed at having a hybrid in the band and kick him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>irrational, because he knew they all loved him. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been on tour for a while, and everyone was sleeping. It was early morning, the light just starting to peek through the windows of the moving bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank woke up, frantic. He whimpered- he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard as fuck. Frank didn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned on. No, that meant that he would be going into heat soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was never good. It happened about once every two months, and usually they scheduled tours around it, but apparently, Frank’s body decided that it needed to come early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He covered his mouth and jerked off, whimpering quietly into his hand. Bus rules; even if Frank was in heat, he had to be quiet when he was masturbating. If he was getting fucked, the rules were different, because he just couldn’t help it (plus he’d fucked everyone on the bus). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’d gotten off, he slid out of his bunk and walked to the kitchenette, rooting around in the cabinet for some water to take his pills with. The pills were to suppress his heat, just for a little while. He’d see if someone could fuck him after the show tonight, but right now, he couldn’t deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only one up, because he turned around and saw Ray sitting at the table, writing. He jumped. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. Sorry for scaring you. You alright?” Ray’s eyes flicked to the bottle of pills. </span>
</p>
<p>“Fine. Just getting my heat a little early, I think. Don’t wanna fuck on the bus today, it’s a hotel night, so I can wait until then.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Ray gestured Frank over. “You look tense. Want me to pet you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” Frank sat on Ray’s lap and leaned against him. Ray gave the best everything: hugs, pats, sweet little forehead kisses. Frank would not be surprised if he fell in love with the guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s eyes fluttered shut as Ray scratched his ears. He sighed softly. “I love you, Ray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Take your pills.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank opened the bottle of pills and took one, then gulped it down with some water. He felt a lot better after a few minutes, slightly more energetic and less horny. It wouldn’t last the whole day, but it was better than nothing. <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really needed health insurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Gerard stumbled out from his bunk and stole Ray to cuddle with in the lounge, and also talk about writing. Frank understood. Ray was a lot better at writings than him. He didn’t feel that bothered, either, because he was less needy now. <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pill didn’t work anywhere as long as it needed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank got off the phone with his doctor an hour before they went onstage. He was absolutely not allowed to take more than one pill a day, which was not good, because now he was super needy and horny. He whimpered and pressed his thighs together, walking back inside the venue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankie?” Gerard appeared in the hallway in front of him. “Hey, we’ve been looking for you everywhere, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank shook his head and buried his face in Gerard’s chest. “I’m in heat, it wasn’t supposed to come this early. ‘N my doctor said I can’t take more than one pill a day, and it already wore off, and the show is in like, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gee, I can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, calm down.” Gerard cupped Frank’s cheeks and rubbed his thumbs against his soft ears. “You wanna cancel the show? I’m sure everyone will understand, and it’s really not healthy to go on while you’re in heat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s- everyone is gonna be so upset, and we worked too hard for this. Don’t cancel the show. Just…” Frank whimpered and looked up at him. “Fuck me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Gerard glanced at his watch. “We don’t have time right now, but I will when we get to the hotel, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, please,” Frank whined. “I’m so hard, I need it, I can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, you’re okay. Why don’t we go to the green room and you can ride my thigh or something? Does that sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank nodded, trying to blink away the tears forming. He was so hard, he could barely walk. </span>
</p>
<p>Gerard scooped him up and walked through the halls, trying to avoid techs. He opened the door to the green room and sat on the couch, perching Frank on his thigh. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’re Mikey and Ray?” Frank asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re probably getting here now, why?” Gerard smiled. “Is someone shy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank blushed and looked down, rocking his hips a bit against Gerard’s leg. “I-I just- ah- I don’t want them to see-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve all fucked you, Frank, and we know you’re getting your heat soon. All you’re doing is humping my leg.” Gerard bounced his leg slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank threw his head back and whimpered, pressing his hips forward. His feet couldn’t touch the floor, which made this a little bit difficult. “Can you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need help? What a good puppy, asking so nicely.” Gerard held Frank’s hips and pushed them back and forth, rubbing his dick against his thigh. Frank whimpered in pleasure. “Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Gee,” Frank whined. His voice was hoarse. “Please...I need to cum, I need-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, puppy, shush.” Gerard glanced up as the green room door opened. Mikey and Ray entered, both unaffected by Frank moaning and squirming and humping Gerard’s thigh. “Are you gonna cum for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. “I- please- I-”</span>
</p>
<p>“I know, I know, you can cum for me. It’s alright.” Gerard sped Frank’s hips up a bit. </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah!” Frank squeezed his thighs tight around Gerard’s leg. “Yes, fuck, Gee!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard slowed his movements to a stop when he felt a wet patch spreading on his jeans. “How long before we go onstage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty minutes,” Ray said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go change.” Gerard helped Frank stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank let Gerard change him into a different pair of pants and underwear, then lead him back to the green room. He cuddled with him until they had to go onstage, then put on his best smile and tried to disguise how hard he was. He looked over and saw Gerard giving him a reassuring look, and his ears perked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard slammed Frank down on the hotel mattress, tearing at his shirt and sending buttons flying. Their hips were rocking together, and Frank was already whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good puppy,” Gerard growled, sucking at Frank’s neck. “Get undressed and get on your hands and knees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank stood up and slid the ruined button up off- Gerard </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be buying him a new one (and if not, Frank knew his credit card pin). He unbuttoned his now painfully tight skinny jeans off and hooked his thumbs in his boxers when Gerard pulled him towards him. He yelped as his body collided with Gerard’s. “Gee…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t realize how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was when you hump my leg,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s neck. He slid his thigh between Frank’s legs, and of course, Frank couldn’t help but rub up against him a bit. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard, and Gerard was giving him explicit permission to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, good puppy,” Gerard mumbled. He grabbed Frank’s little ass and shoved him up against him harder. “Does that feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank whimpered, looking up at Gerard. Stopping was not an option now. Either Gerard was going to have to stop him, or he was going to be humping his leg to his second orgasm today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Gerard bit at Frank’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh…” Frank’s breath was a hushed little whimper. He could feel heat coiling in his gut. “Fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gerard bit down hard on Frank’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank yelped and stopped his hips from moving. He was still pressed against his thigh, and he could feel Gerard’s erection, hot and heavy through layers of fabric against his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, please,” Frank begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, puppy?” Gerard pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, pulling his boxers down his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna cum,” Frank whimpered. He whined like he did when he was a little puppy, a little kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?” Gerard pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his jeans. “Wait here for a minute. Don’t touch yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s fingers twitched, and his ears lay flat against his head. Now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to touch himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off. He climbed back on the bed after grabbing lube and condoms from his suitcase. “You want me to fuck you? So hard you can’t fucking walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Frank squirmed. He knew Gerard was asking for consent, but it sounded like dirty talk to him and went straight to his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard slid two lubed up fingers into Frank. “Already stretched? You had something in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank shook his head. “J-just happens with heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need prep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Gerard opened the condom and rolled it on, then lubed himself up. He hitched Frank’s legs up around his waist and pressed into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s head tipped back. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Gerard asked, wrapping a hand around Frank’s neck and rocking his hips. “Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s back arched. “Ah- I- yes! Fuck me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard squeezed his neck gently and pulled his hand away. He rested on his forearms above Frank and kissed him, then started pounding into him. Frank’s cry of pleasure was lost in his mouth, but it vibrated through Gerard’s body and went right to his dick. He moaned and thrust harder, wanting to hear Frank make those pretty, choked off noises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gee!” Frank whined. Gerard scratched at his ears and his hips kicked. “O-oh fuck! Yes, please, I’m close!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re close?” Gerard sucked at Frank’s neck. “Are you gonna cum all over yourself for me, my cute little puppy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s back arched, tilting at an almost painful angle, and he came all over his stomach. His cry wasn’t muffled by anything this time- Gerard’s lips, a hand, even a dick (which had happened). He whimpered as Gerard kept pounding into his now sensitive body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so good, puppy.” Gerard pulled out and jerked himself until he came on Frank’s stomach. “F-fuck, that’s so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank whined and let Gerard wipe him up. He knew there were two beds in the room, but he wanted to cuddle. “Gee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Gerard looked over from where he was throwing things away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we cuddle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, puppy.” Gerard climbed into bed with him and pulled the blankets up. He kissed Frank’s soft ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quiet until Frank decided to speak again. “Gerard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think me humping your leg is hot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking hot,” Gerard said. Frank could hear the grin in his voice. “I’d love to watch you get off like that another time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank smiled. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, puppy, I love fucking you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Frank did something he’d never done with any of this bandmates outside sex- he kissed Gerard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard kissed back. He pulled away after a minute. “Time for bed, Frankie. We have a lot of driving to do tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank sighed and closed his eyes, letting Gerard’s gentle breathing lull him to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>